Twins
by Nikasha
Summary: The Subway Masters have a chat. Emmet and Ingo, short and sweet, submas, BROTHERLY love XD, lots of fluff, one-shot


This was requested by my best friend. We call each other "twin" XP Also requested by a watcher of my Preciousmetal, Dissimuler. Thanks for the review :)

Note: I am not actually a huge fan of submas, although I will admit that they are cute. Thus, I'm terribly sorry if it's a bit off from what they normally act like. I had to go read up on them in the games and stuff even, cause I couldn't remember which one was which and which one hardly ever smiled -.-' AND I tried to read on fanfic some stories to get a grasp of their personality, but it was still a bit off from what had thought about them so I stubbornly refused to change some of my take on their personality D So, again, I apologize if they're a bit off.

Enjoy ^w^

* * *

It was a normal day. Just working the subway, making sure all of the trains were on course, battling the trainers who managed to get all the way up to their level. They had to give kudos to those trainers who got that far—usually people had a tough time getting that far.

Emmet paused thoughtfully in feeding his Chandelure, wondering whether to ask his brother about something.

Ingo sensed his trepidation and turned, giving him an inquiring quirk of one eyebrow. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Emmet opened his mouth to say it, then shrugged and said, "Oh, nothing." He went back to feeding his Pokémon, a bit disappointed in himself. _It's a stupid question,_ he thought. Suddenly he felt arms around him, hugging him tightly. He jumped, surprised, and realized it was just his twin.

"Emmet, you can't hide things from me," Ingo remarked, sounding partially annoyed.

The white-clothed Subway Boss blew a raspberry, and his brother laughed a little. "Sorry," he sighed. "It's a stupid question."

Ingo let go and turned his twin around, frowning still. "Even if it's a stupid question, I'll answer it," he said. "Besides, if it was a stupid question, normally you'd just blurt it out."

Emmet grinned at that. "Yeah, probably," he laughed. Then he looked down at the floor. "But…I'm not sure I want to know the answer."

Ingo shrugged. "It's better than wondering," he remarked seriously, trying to meet Emmet's eyes.

Emmet finally looked up. He took a deep breath, then said quickly, "Will we be together forever?" Ingo went still. He was obviously caught off guard, and Emmet was embarrassed. "I-I mean—"

"Yeah," Ingo interrupted and Emmet looked up in time to catch one of his rare smiles. It softened his face considerably. "We will be." He held up a finger suddenly and added, "No homo."

Emmet couldn't laugh, though. He was too confused by the answer. "We will?" he repeated, and his twin nodded. "But how do you know that?"

Ingo hummed, leaning back on his hands. "Well, first off, I would never leave you. Never. Second, we're family, family doesn't just fade. I know plenty of people who wish they could just ditch their parents, but they do wind up seeing them still. The love there won't let you just dump your family." He raised an eyebrow again. "And third, we've got a joint ownership of the subways. It would be rather irresponsible of either of us to abandon the other."

Emmet thought it over, and decided that made as much sense as it was going to. It also made him feel better. He lunged and hugged Ingo tightly, surprising his twin. "Thank you," he murmured.

Ingo blinked. "Well, of course. What are twins for?"

Emmet laughed and sat back to look at Ingo. "You know, it's been a while since anyone battled us," he said.

Ingo looked at the ceiling, thinking. "You're right. I guess they're all scared of us." He smiled softly again.

Emmet jumped as something prodded his back, and he turned to see Chandelure waving its flames indignantly. "Oops, I forgot I was feeding him."

"Well, we'll go train after you feed him, then." The black-clothed Subway Boss stood and dusted off his pants.

Emmet watched him go back to the monitors to check over the trains. He turned back to his Pokémon with a murmured apology and handed it another berry. The creature ate it with gusto, pleasure clear on its face. He watched with a small smile on his face before suddenly realizing that the Pokémon had waited to reclaim his attention until after Ingo had calmed him down. He ran a hand over the smooth glass-like texture and said quietly, "Thank you."

Chandelure looked up at him and smiled with a thinkling noise before nudging his hand, asking for another berry.

As Emmet happily complied, there was a loud beeping, which Ingo hit a button to turn off. Then the Boss turned and smiled at his twin.

"Emmet!" he said. "We have a challenger!"

The white Boss bounced to his feet in delight. "Let's go, let's go!" he squeaked, grabbing Ingo's arm and returning Chandelure at the same time.

As they ran out the door to board the subway, Emmet inwardly went over their conversation and smiled absently. "Thank you, Ingo," he said.

Ingo glanced over at him before smiling softly again and putting his hand on top of his brother's head, twisting the cap and making the younger squeak in dismay. "It's nothing," he replied.

Emmet growled with a grin as he took off his hat to fix his hair, and then put it back on. They entered the train and it set off as soon as the doors closed.

To face another challenge.

* * *

The ending is ridiculous, but there was no good way to end it meh.

Thanks for reading. X3 Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you spot any grammatical mistakes and I will correct them.


End file.
